


The Adventures of a Violet Black

by Fantasychick13



Series: The Adventure [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasychick13/pseuds/Fantasychick13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet is Pitch's daughter, who he loves and adores completely. The shy, rebellious girl is happy to be where she belongs.</p>
<p>But when the Guardians figure out that Violet exsists, they are desparate to learn about her, not knowing her power and abilities.</p>
<p>But Violet is broken inside, and her father knows.</p>
<p>And he isn't happy when the Guardians burst in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> In the series, there will be…  
> •Cussing  
> •Violence  
> •Mentions of suicide

Pitch's POV

"Papa?"

I smiled at my daughter's voice. I place my book down, and remove my reading glasses. I stood and walked out of my study, I set my eyes on my little girl, who sadly wasn't very little.

The 13yr girl looked like an young adult. Her dark black hair fell down to her shoulders, and the bangs covered a portion of her silver eyes. Her black long sleeved shirt and her grey jeans where the same, along with a silver locket that I gave her years ago.

"Yes dear?" I asked, bending down to her eye level, she flinches a little before relaxing.

"When-when can I go outside again?" 

"*sigh*Sweetheart…I really don't know. When MiM lets us.

"Oh…well. It's safe down here, right? The Guardians won't hurt us right?" Her voice raised and cracked, fear fogging in her eyes.

"Yes dear. It's alright. They can't hurt you. Remember? They can't hurt you."

I hated seeing her like this. She is strong and loyal, but she is broken and scared on the inside.

It wasn't her fault, nor mine. She never got over with it. She keeps blaming herself for that night-

"I know. I know. I'm sor-ry."

"You've done nothing wrong dear. Nothing wrong…"

I pulled her into a hug, letting her cry into my chest.


	2. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack spots Violet on the rooftops.
> 
> Of course his Guardian insticts kick in.

Jack's POV

I lean against my staff, gazing at the snow day I made for the kids of Burgess.

I ruffle my hair back to it's normal place and decided to freeze up some telephone wires, boredom creeping in on me.

After a couple of minutes, I heard a voice. It was small and feminine. It sounded like it was singing.

I look around to find the girl, she seemed young and harmless. Her skin was ashy and her hair was pitch black.

I was about to call out to her, but I didn't. Something was different, dark and wrong with this girl. Luckily, she hadn't seen me yet.

I remain silent, trying to hear what she was singing.

"It's alright  
My friend  
The danger  
Is gone

For you  
Can see  
Your safe  
In my arms

I might  
Not be forever alive  
But I'll protect you  
Till the end of time

Even in  
Sorrow and pain  
Myself  
Crumbling onto my knees for mercy

I will save you  
For as long as I live  
Please keep on living  
You need to keep breathing

So when you feel alone  
Please don't think  
To leave  
And go

That some people  
Really do care  
So don't leave now  
Your life is still waiting"

I realized something quickly, there was another voice. And I know that one to well.

"P-Pitch? Wait if Pitch is up there, is that-"

I stopped as I got into the air and looked at the girl, now Pitch began to materialize in front of her. They girl looked up and saw me. Pitch looked up, but I was flying away by then.

The minute I land at the North Pole, North greeted me.

"2 problems. 1, Pitch is back. 2, I think he has a ally, apprentice or worst, a daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you have ideas or suggestions!


	3. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet locks her self up in her room to regain herself.
> 
> But this time she can't control it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the chapters have been short(having some issues) but the should be getting longer soon!

Violet's POV

I locked my door the moment I walked into my room. 

My breathing intensifies and the fear sand travel up and along my walls, some becoming sharp points.

I soon hear dad's voice behind my door, and my door knob rattling.

"Violet? Sweetheart? Please open the door. Control…remember?"

"I-I know." 

My voice cracked, tears streamed down my face.

"Please let me in-"

"No! Remember what happened last time?! I almost killed you! I'm not going to let myself hurt you again!"

"Sweetheart-"

"LEAVE!"

Soon, his footsteps walked away from my door, letting me release a sigh.

"Why did they have to find out? I love my life with dad. Why do those goddamn Guardians ruin everything!" 

I look up to find my family portrait. I was around 7 in the picture. Dad had a hand on my shoulder, his other hand on my mothers waist.

"3 years since MiM killed her. 3 years since he sent her to a deaths sentence."

By now, I sunk to the floor, tears streaming. I wanted to die.

"Why can't I be with mom?"

I mumbled through my tears as the fear sand became sharp points at me.

Why didn't I commit suicide while I had a chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about writing another ROTG story! What should it be about?


	4. Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MiM sends the Guardians on a mission to get Violet.
> 
> Only one refuses.

Bunnymud's POV

I watched as MiM gave us orders to get Pitch's daughter, in order to see if she is a threat or not.

"No."

I turned and stared at the most unexpected person who would say that.

"Toothiana…it's MiM's orders-"

"No. I refuse."

Jack eyes went stern along with North. Sandy was baffled still. I had a bad feelin' in my gut.

"Sheila. You've never said no to MiM's orders before. Why now?"

She placed a hand on her hip, wings buzzing faster.

"What happens if she isn't? Taking her away would make Pitch angry, or worse, a killer. Who knows what could happen. And who knows what she would do. She obviously was wanted to be kept a secret, but was it for-"

"A secret weapon? A pawn?" 

I blurted. She gave a mad look.

"Or for her safety. What if, for the first time, Pitch…loves something. Cares about something."

"Never gonna happen Tooth. We all know that." 

"Well, this mission, you gonna do it without me. I'm not gonna tear Pitch's girl away from him."

And with that, her little wings carried her to who knows where.

"That was odd. Even for Tooth."

Jack said, eyes darting at the window she left through.

"Yet Jack, she has a good point. But, orders are orders. We will follow through, with or without Toothiana."

We all nodded and decide to talk about battle plans. But one thing lingered in my mind. 

This isn't gonna be a easy ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was everyone surprised that Tooth denied? You will learn why in Chp:6!
> 
> And I decided for my next ROTG story to be a Pitch/OC. What should be her name?(I have no ideas)


	5. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch always had protected his daughter.
> 
> But he can't this time.

Pitch's POV

 

I walked along the caverns, my hands behind my back and eyes at the ground.

"Why can't I help her? Why doesn't she let me?"

But I already knew the answer, I already knew why.

~Flashback~

"It isn't fair!"

"Sweetheart, those are the rules-"

"Mom's dead because of him!"

"I know that. But if we want to-"

"Survive? Dad, we are miserable!"

I reached a hand to my crying 10 year old. Only to be blasted across the room.

"Daddy!"

She ran to me, realizing I was losing lots of blood. Luckily, she was able to save me.

Days Later…

"Violet? Princess?"

"S-stay away!"

"Violet, you never meant to-"

"No! Please…I don't want to hurt anyone."

She walked away from the great hall, away from me. Then Locke herself up forever.

~Flashback Ended~

I sighed as I made it to my throne room, sitting on my throne.

I sat there for a moment, trying to think of what the Guardians might do.

"They will not get her, I forbid it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names for my upcoming Pitch/OC story:  
> •Helen  
> •Victoria(Tori)  
> •Gabriella  
> •Marie  
> Comment which one it should be!


	6. A past I can never forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothiana explains to Sandy why she refused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a series of votes from my friends(who don't have a account on here) and they liked the following 3-  
> •Alma-Suggested by @Nichts  
> •Helen-Suggested by @PhoenixSong7  
> •Victoria(Tori)
> 
> Comment which one!

Toothiana's POV

 

I flew home, the fairies awaiting me.

Well not just my fairies.

Sandy was there, eyes curious and gentle. 

"Hey girls, I will be there in one moment alright?"

They nodded and flew to work.

"Hello Sandy."

'Why? Why did you refuse?'

Sandy's sand figures asked a good question.

"Sandy, do you remember when I told you my story? My life I died? And how?"

Sandy nodded, remembering easily.

"Sandy, my entire family was taken away from me. I was mad, devastated, and wanting vengeance. MiM already took away Pitch's wife, and now we are going to take his child? It-it isn't right. I was serious as well when I said what if Pitch actually loved his little girl? And remember how old Jack described her? A 12 to 14 year old. Still a child. Sandy, I just can't."

I remained silent for a moment before speaking again.

"He is your brother. Yes, he might be evil but would you do that to your brother?"

After a couple of minutes, golden sand figures appeared.

'First there was one to refused. Now there are two.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions?


	7. Runaway Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet doesn't want to get captured so she runs off.
> 
> She remembers her past along the way.

Violet's POV

I rode away from home. I wanted to leave.

I knew a safe place I could stay without getting caught.

A place mom showed me.

Along the way I remember what happened to mom.

~Flashback~

"Maria!"

"Momma!"

I held onto Daddy, as Mommy was caught by the MiM's light warriors.

They didn't care about how muck I needed her.

All they knew she was a shade. A demon of the dark.

They even killed her. 

In front of me and Daddy.

We were silent for days.

After weeks of silence, Daddy spoke, tears dripping down his face.

"Violet. Your mother was a shade. Shades aren't allowed to be on Earth."

He cuddled me as he said it, holding me close.

"But she is somewhere safe now. I promise that."

~Flashback Ended~

Tears flowed from my eyes as I gripped the locket dad gave me after mom died. It was a picture of us.

"I miss you mom."

I mumbled as I landed in my hiding spot.

The Arctic reminded me of myself.

Isolated and alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So I wrote a preview of my Pitch/ OC story. I choose the name Victoria. So read it and I hope you enjoy!


	8. Grab and Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3 remaining Guardians are making battle tactics.
> 
> But with 2 gone, it's going to take awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretend North has a Russian accent.

North's POV

 

"Any other ideas kangaroo?" 

Jack asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Ummm…I don't know. What 'bout you North? And I'm not a bloody kangaroo!"

I looked at the two tired Guardians, we have spent hours into the night and morning.

"We want her away from Pitch. If she is as young as you described her, Jack. Than she must be away from Pitch. Then she is defenseless."

The other two nodded, Jack pushed a strand of white hair out of his face and opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Phil.

"What Phil?"

"Guwabbah."

"What!"

I bolted toward the Globe room, Bunny and Jack behind me.

"North?! What's going on?!"

"A fear blast has been spotted."

"A what now?"

I turned to Bunny, his face confused.

"Remember when Pitch blasted that fear sand into the sky on Easter?"

Bunny nodded.

"That's a fear blast."

Bunny did a small 'oh' and continued to follow me.

Once we reached the Globe, the location was already pin-pointed and was transferred into the sleigh.

"Ready to go boys?"

They both smiled and nodded.

Jack gripped his staff and jumped into the sleigh, Bunny slowly go into the sleigh and held on the silver rails.

"Let's do this!"

I shouted as I snapped the reins and took off to the Arctic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! And for the next chapter…make sure you have tissues.


	9. Gone his Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch looks for his daughter.
> 
> But he's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You better have those tissues that I told you to get…

Pitch's POV

 

I looked everywhere.

My little girl had disappeared.

I close my eyes in my home, next to my smaller version of a Globe.

"My god where is she?"

I opened my eyes, tears prickling my eyelashes. I ran a hand through my thick black hair, glancing at the Globe to notice a black-sand spot near the bottom.

I relaxed a little and looked closer at the area, only to tense up and started to run.

There was a Guardian Glow advancing the black-sand.

 

I rode as fast as I could, I had to get her home.

When I land in the snowy Arctic, there was black-sand, frost pillars, and worst, blood.

"No…VIOLET!"

But I knew it was no use.

My baby girl was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Questions, Suggestions or Concerns?


	10. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy and Tooth find Pitch in the Arctic.
> 
> And they have never sen the Nightmare King like this before.

Sandy's POV

 

Me and Toothiana landed in the icy wasteland where we saw on the Globe.

It was a awful sight.

There where black-sand and ice pillars, blood, and some large animal prints.

"Oh my God."

Tooth gasped, tears filling her eyes.

I nodded, now tensing up.

There was a black-sand strands coming right at us.

"Pitch-"

"Where is she? Where is my DAUGHTER!"

Pitch screamed, jumping out of the shadows and attacking full force. 

Toothiana doges away while I get my golden whips. Pitch swings his scythe toward us, but I use one whip to swipe it out of his hands, while the other one held him down.

"Pitch. Calm down. We both mean no harm."

"HARM!? You dumb-ass Guardians took my child! She was the only family I had left! The only one I had left…"

His voice drowned away, only for us to hear several sobs escape his chest. We stared. The Nightmare King was crying. 

Toothiana was right.

He did gain a heart. He did learn to love.

"Pitch. We didn't do MiM's orders. I refused along with Sandy."

I nodded when he looked up with disbelief, yet hope in his eyes.

"Why?"

"It isn't fair. Besides she is only a child."

Toothiana murres, now signaling me to let him go. I losened the whip, then retrieved it, leaving him free.

He stands, tears in his eyes. His eyes where soft and defeated. Then they went cold and hard.

"Why did MiM want Violet?"

"Violet? Is that your daughters name? MiM didn't tell us those details."

Tooth mentioned, rubbing her arms from the cold.

"Yes. She's only 13 years old. I don't know why MiM would want her…"

"MiM believes she is a shade."

Pitch's face went dark and mad.

He began pacing, shaking his head, finally stopping, looking at the sky.

"Jesus Christ Man in Moon, I'm going to personally come up there and kick your ass if you or your light warriors lay one finger on her!"

Pitch snarled, his eyes grim.

After a moment, Tooth dared to speak.

"Pitch we want to help you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the new story isn't out yet, it keeps getting deleted. But it should be out by next week!


	11. Take me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet wakes up…
> 
> As a prisoner.

Violet's POV

My eyes flutter open, forced by a blinding light.

My head throbbed, I placed my hand there, like when I have a head ache.

My forehead and hair were matted with blood.

"Where the hell am I?"

I sat up, only to shout in pain.

"Crap."

I clutched my side, which was in pain.

"My rib…"

I moaned, clenching my side.

I grit my teeth, and stood up onto my feet. I look around, trying to figure out where I was. My answer was given when I checked my side.

A bruise print of a rabbit's foot.

The memories started to flood back at me.

I ran away to the Arctic, where the Guardians and I fought. Eventually, Bunnymud kicked my side, causing me to black out. 

"Shit!"

I looked around frantically, looking for a exit.

The bright light caused to be no shadows except my own, which I couldn't escape through.

"No no no no…"

I repeated, my hands shaking.

I was truly trapped.

I felt my pockets to see if I had a weapon to use against the Guardians.

Only a small blade was there.

I remembered it was a token of strength from mother, who said if I stayed strong, she and father would find me.

I began to sob in fear, sadness, loneliness and memories.

I sat on the ground and curled into a ball, the blade in my hands.

Sadly, my family couldn't save me this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been busy lately.
> 
> Also, my new Pitch/OC has been published. It's called,"I'm not afraid of you". I've written the first chapter!


	12. I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack visits Violet.
> 
> And his eyes are filled sadness.

Jack's POV

 

I looked at the girl through the top window.

She was curled into a little ball, as if it could protect her from harm.

North and Bunny were signaling MiM, telling him we successfully got her.

I felt awful for the girl.

As well, North wanted to see if I could get her to speak.

I snuck through the door that led into the bright light cell.

The girl looked up, eyes red as a solitary tear fell down.

"What the fuck do you want, Guardian."

"Suprised at your language, and you are what? 14?"

"13. I'm 13 years old."

I inwardly gasped, she was just a child.

"What's your name?"

I asked her, sitting on the ground.

She hesitated, but she sat up, and looked at me.

"I'm Violet. Violet Black. I know you are Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun, Spirit of Winter, and my fathers enemy."

I chuckled a little, trying to get her in a happy mood.

"True. But the only reason we did this was for MiM."

"What."

Her eyes went from sad and defeated to urgent and scared.

"Yea, MiM said you are a-"

"S-shade?"

I was startled, and getting scared too.

I wasn't scare of her.

I was scared for her.

"Has this happened before?"

She remained silent, her eyes shut tight. I looked up to shout.

The walls where covered in black sand pillars, becoming pointed edges.

"Wha-what's going on Violet?"

Her eyes shot opened her eyes, tears running down.

"I'm sorry Jack, but you should go. Now."

"But-"

"Go Jack."

I hesitated, but I listened to her.

On the way out, I looked back and heard her mumble.

"It's like mom all over again."

I left the room, a tear sliding down my cheek.

 

I'm not being part of something that causes a 13 year old girl to be in so much pain.

"I started this, now I'm gonna help end this, the right way."

Before North and Bunny saw me, I left, trying to find Pitch, Tooth and Sandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I kill anyone's feels?
> 
> Also, I did not post the Pitch/OC story because it was still underconstruction.


	13. The Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With several Guardians now on Pitch's side, Pitch is determined that MiM will not get Violet.
> 
> Not like last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is short.

Pitch's POV

"Thank you Tooth, tell Jack and Sandy that we will be taking off in 3 minutes exact. I need to check on something."

"Alright Pitch."

She nodded in approval and left me alone in the throne room. 

Jack joined us not very long ago, He apologized to me and everything.

I thought it was genorous yet odd.

I sighed as I walked toward the wall, which was covered in a grey sheet. It was covered in stains and dirt that was there for almost 3 years.

I pull it down to reveal the painting.

It was a family painting.

It had me, Violet and her mother. Fearlings and Nightmares around us.

The painting wasn't fully finished though.

There was supposed to be a moon and stars with a dark sky.

It was never finished.

I looked at Violet and her mother.

Violet had her mother nose and lips. Her skin ashy like mine and her mothers, along with the black hair. But Violet's eyes were her own, the silver eyes came out of nowhere.

I touched the painting and sighed, a solitary tear falling down.

"You should see her Maria, she has grown into a beautiful girl. But she still won't let it go. She never finished this. She couldn't-"

"Pitch! We better go!"

"Alright. I'll be there in a moment."

I threw the cloth over the wall, and walked away.

"I'll get her, Maria. I-I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed it?


	14. It's Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MiM is pissed at Pitch, who gained half of his Guardians, with two starting to doubt Violet's capture.
> 
> So MiM is ready to make his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short for reasons. -_-

MiM's POV

 

I clenched my teeth as North and Bunnymud start talking about Violet's capture.

How it's wrong.

I began to pace around until my Light Soldiers came in ready to take my orders.

"Orders Sir?"

I leaned back and thought about it.

Capture her and bring her here? That's plan B. Watch her fight to the death? Naw. Let her hide forever? No. 

"It's simple really…"

I looked among my Soldiers and I make the entryway from the Moon to North's Workshop.

I looked at them as I spread a grim smile on my face.

"Kill her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so my Pitch/OC story is still undergo, but it should be out soon!
> 
> Also, any comments, concerns or questions?


	15. Here He Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet hears MiM's arrival.
> 
> Now she NEEDS to get out.

Violet's POV

 

"Welcome MiM. She's downstairs."

My eyes flared in fear, my pillars of blacksand still growing and going sharper.

"No no no no no…"

I instantly try breaking down the door, which failed miserably. I looked around and looked for a vent, a secret door, anything.

"I'm trapped."

I managed to force out of my lips.

I look at the back wall, which was weak.

Weak.

That's it.

I pushed the blacksand against the wall, but also leaving a patch of the sand on the door to give me time.

"The door! It's jammed shut!"

Bunny's voice called out as the door rattled.

"What is she doing?!"

The voice was loud, muscular, and angry.

MiM.

I force the sand harder on the wall and just as they broke down the door.

The wall collapsed and I was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A box of tissues will be needed for the next two chapters.
> 
> I'm warning you now.


	16. Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toothiana, Jack, Pitch and Sandy make it to the Pole just as Violet escapes.
> 
> But disaster strikes.

Tooth's POV

The moment we reached the Workshop, we witnessed a large blow of blacksand pouring out of the side of the Workshop.

"I think she is ok."

Pitch sated, a small smile of impressment spreading across his face.

"North is not going to be happy."

Jack commented, looking at the damage.

"North can do whatever he damn wants to me. Not Violet."

'Should we go in?'

Sandy asked with his images, keeping us on track.

"I guess."

I answered, just as several people came pouring out of the hole.

The large group had whitesand horses, their amour was silver and gold. They rode after a small figure on a blacksand horse.

"Let's go kick some ass."

Jack said as he flew down first, with the rest of us trailing behind him.

"Toothiana, Jack and Sanderson…what are you doing?"

We stopped to turn and look at the owner of the voice.

MiM.

He was taller than I thought, he was at least my height when I wasn't flying. He was whitesand looking like the horses, his eyes where deemed a dark grey along with his spiky hair.

"We are stopping what is wrong! We are doing out job! Protecting the Children!"

I called out, my eyes drilling holes into his head.

"Why?! He is a monster. His wife was a shade and so is his daughter! She is a monster for all hell's sake."

"My daughter?"

Pitch spoke up, anger boiling up in his eyes.

"My DAUGHTER is more of a normal immortal being than you are! I wouldn't be surprised myself if you where a shade or a monster!"

MiM frowned.

"Suit yourself."

Then we where overthrown by what Pitch called Light Warriors. 

I had to admit, they where good.

Pitch was better.

He swung his scythe at the warriors, his eyes narrowed and focused. North and Bunny soon going our rebellion, now full aware what MiM was doing to the child.

Finally, after a hour we cornered him against a icy wall that Jack made.

But Pitch didn't stay there for long, he made sure we had MiM. And he called out for his daughter.

Violet came out of hiding, her face relieved. She began speeding toward us until MiM yelled.

"Harrows!"

Pitch's eyes went wide and scared, as if he knew that name. 

And before Violet could even make it 9 feet from her father.

A arrow pierced her heart.

"VIOLET!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing. And should I?
> 
> I have to beat up Pitch & Violet, I know I have been lately but I had to!
> 
> I'm soooooooooo sorry!
> 
> And this isn't over yet!!


	17. My Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch's reaction.

Pitch's POV

 

"VIOLET!"

I cried out, just as Harrows shot her heart, leaving her to be wide eyes and to fall backwards.

"No!"

I ran to her, gathering her into my arms, her eyes closed and body limp.

"Well Pitch, it's been a long time."

I turned my head to find Harrows, his hood covering his face.

"Harrows! I swear to god I will kill you when I get my hands on you!"

"I'm sorry Pitch, MiM's orders. I follow them."

"You listen to a Bastard!"

"So be it."

With that, the hooded figure leaves.

MiM smiles at Violet's broken form, and sighs.

"It's sad Pitch, she was a lovely girl. Too bad she was a monster-"

I didn't let him finish, I whip out my scythe and attacked him, tears streaming down my face. The Guardians had stood back, not knowing what to do or what I would do.

"She wasn't a monster! YOU ARE! I am a monster, yes! But she-she was nothing like me!"

MiM just grins in sheer enjoyment to see me act like this.

"Farewell Pitch."

"COME BACK HERE YOU JACKASS!"

But he was gone in a flash. I returned to Violet, and placed her in my arms again, cradling her limp body.

"My beautiful little princess. My little princess…"

My anguished sobs became blood-curling screams. Pleading for her to be alive. For this to be a horrible nightmare and that when I wake up, my little girl would be reading, or trying to pull a practical prank on me.

Suddenly I noticed two things.

One, the Guardians were around me, heads low and respectful, as if they felt sorry for what most of them had done. North and Bunny faces where the worst, knowing they handed her off.

And two…

Violet was breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy.
> 
> And sorry for bullying Pitch and Violet around.
> 
> But are ya happy she's alive?


	18. In the Nick of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunnymud apologizes to Violet.
> 
> And she laughs it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I this is crappy, I'm tired and I gotta headache.

Bunnymud's POV

When we realized she was alive, we rushed her to the Pole in order to heal her, Toothiana and Sandy did that while North, Jack and I kept Pitch calm.

The poor mate, he was shaking like a mad man. His eyes where swollen and puffy, yet tears still fell. We knew they were grateful tears. 

By the time Sandy and Toothiana were finished, we somehow convinced Pitch to fall asleep. Sandy pulled me aside and told me something I wish that never happened.

'You broke her ribs. Six of them. It was a miracle that I could fix them.'

I shuddered.

"Is the Sheila awake?"

Sandy nodded. 

"Alright."

Sandy nodded again and flew off.

I quietly hopped to her door.

I wanted to apologize.

I open the door silently and I hear a faint voice.

"Come in Bunny."

I walked in, startled. She sat upright, he hair matted to her shoulders, her eyes on me.

"How did you-"

"I sense it."

I raised a eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"I sense it…guilt, depression, anxiety, saddness, anger, fear, things like that. But I can't sense happiness or joy. Dad says it's part of my center most likely."

I was curious. 

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"It's alright Bunnymud. Half of those rids where broken before you kicked them.

She laughed quietly, and smiled.

"No need to be worried Bunny."

I smiled at her.

"Thanks Shelia."

And with that, I gave a goodbye nod and left.


	19. What now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet is confronted by her father.
> 
> And she's desperate to go home.

Violet'a POV

 

"Daddy!"

I hollered as he opened the door with a face of relief. 

"Oh Violet."

He hugged me and stroke my hair, hushing me as I cried.

"Daddy…I'm sorry. I'm a weakling."

"No you are not."

He confirmed but with a gentle tone.

"Wait. How did I live?"

Dad reached into his pocket and pulled out my locket, which was dented.

"I don't know how, but it's a miricale."

I take it from his hands and examine it. It was hard to believe but also it wasn't.

"Daddy. I want to go home."

Tears spilled through his eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. We can't."

He mumbled as I leaned into his chest and cried until I stopped.

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Tell the Guardians thank you for me. And that it wasn't their fault. That it was MiM's. 'Kay?"

He nodded.

"Of course."

We sat there in silence, not knowing what to say.

I decided not to tell him about myself losing control with Jack seeing it. I didn't want anymore trouble.

"I'll be back soon. Ok?"

I nodded. 

And with that, he left.


	20. Let's have some fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is on Violet duty.
> 
> And he couldn't help to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the people who have been waiting for a Jack/Violet moment!
> 
> Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy.

Jack's POV

"Please Jack. Just for an hour." 

North looked at me, eyes pleading.

"But-"

"'But' nothing Jack, Pitch is in bad and weak health. Just watch Violet for a while. Let us return with Pitch."

It had been 2-3 weeks since Violet finally was restored to full health, but Pitch took turn for the worse. He left after she could move around again, and Sandy found him barely alive in his lair.

"Okay. I'll watch her."

Toothiana's wings fluttered quickly. 

"Thank you Jack. Let's go North."

And faster than Jack could reply, they left.

"Okay…Violet? Come on out."

Violet silver eyes looked into my blue ones.

"They going to go get my dad?"

I nodded.

"I tell ya, it's MiM. He wants us…me to be dead."

I gulped down air.

"Violet. Let's have some fun." 

I shouted, trying to drag her along.

"Do we have too?"

I looked at her.

"Yes!"

She groans and gets out of my grip and heads toward the music room.

What we realized after she found North's Art and Music room, that Violet was highly gifted. She knew every instrument except a few, she knew every color that could be made. And the fact her father taught her.

"Let me hear you this time."

I asked her as she went to the piano. She looked at me and pulled back a strain of black hair from her eyes.

"Fine."

She started playing a melody, and I knew the song easily.

She began to sing.

"When I look into your eyes,  
It's like watching the night sky,  
Or a beautiful sunrise.  
There's so much they hold.

And just like them old stars,  
I see you come so far,  
To be right where you are.  
How old is your soul?"

By now, I began singing with her.

"So I won't give up on us.  
Even if the sky gets rough.  
I'm giving you all my love.  
I'm still looking up."

We continued to sing, our voices in harmony.

I couldn't help but to smile, this 13 year old girl is one amazing one.

If only she was older.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are welcome


	21. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch is highly injured and isn't able to move.
> 
> But if it wasn't isn't MiM, who was it?

Pitch's POV

 

Stay up.

For Violet.

I staggered through my caverns, trying to escape, and hoping I would bump into the Guardians.

I screamed as pain inflicted on my head, and blood began trickling down my skull.

It's been like this for days.

I finally fell to the floor, gasping for oxygen.

I was going to die.

The shadows surrounded me, it filled my screaming mouth, cutting off my windpipe.

I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over.

My own servants and followers turned against me.

I was scared.

But I'm the Nightmare King.

I can't be scared.

 

Soon I felt being lifted out of the darkness by large hands.

I knew some voices, all sound familiar.

"Is Pitch…?"

"Dead? No…well, not yet."

I opened my mouth, and croaked.

"H-help…"

And with that I slipped into unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but I've super busy!!


	22. Tides of change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MiM seems gone.
> 
> For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter till the next series!!

Grim Reaper's POV

 

"It's been a very long time MiM. I'm guessing another…pest?"

He sighed.

"Yes. And worse case, it's…you know who's daughter and the Guardians are with them. I need your help to capture her. Your pay is that you get out in 3 years when the girl is 16."

"Why should I do it anyway?"

He clenched his teeth and glared at me.

"This girl could end the immortal world if I let her live. And my Warriors can not get even close to her."

I thought for a moment. 

"Why 16? Why can't I kill her now and be done?" 

He sighed. 

"The main reason is because I want the Guardians to think it's over along with you know who and his daughter."  
"I'll do it. But-" 

I pointed my Scythe at him and drilled holes in his head with my eyes.

"-if the child IS innocent, I will not kill her." 

He huffed in annoyance. 

"Fine." 

With that I left, knowing in 3 years Pitch Black's daughter will be 6 feet under.

 

 

End of Part 1 …to be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far!!!


End file.
